


Tea With Dori

by swtalmnd



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Doily, Gen, Pen & Ink, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just couldn't resist drawing Dori in all his complex-bearded glory, serving tea on a tray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea With Dori




End file.
